


Twister

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby invites over Emma and Regina for a game night. They decide to play twister. Ruby is in charge of the spinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on tumblr.

"You guys ready to play twister?" Ruby asks excited. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Regina mumbles under her breath moving towards where the game is set up.

"So you guys play and I'll be the spinner person." Ruby says smiling.

Emma and Regina take off their shoes and stand on either side of the mat. Emma looks ready to kick ass, Regina however looks skeptical at the whole prospect of playing the game at all. 

"Right hand blue." Ruby says.

Both woman comply. The game goes on for a while like this. It is a bit boring until Ruby comes up with a brilliant idea. 

"Left foot green." She says. 

This makes both women right on top of each other. Ruby can tell that they like each other. Between the lasting gazes and the way that Regina lightly touches Emma's arm during normal conversation. Not to mention the way Emma always finds an excuse to go see the mayor when ever she can find the time. 

At this point if Regina falls it will be right on top of Emma. Ruby knows the next move will make Regina fall and she has a pretty good idea of what will happen. 

"Right foot yellow." 

Just as she suspected Regina fell right on top of Emma. The two looked at each other awkwardly at first and Regina looked embarrassed. Then Emma pulled Regina into a kiss. Ruby had to muffle her squeals of excitement. She couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. 

"I knew it." She shrieks. "I knew you two liked each other." She smiles almost jumping up and down.

Emma stands up and sits on Ruby's couch. "Well, I guess we both know that now Rubes." Emma smiles.

"Miss Swan, I wasn't aware that you liked me like that but I sure as hell wish I knew sooner." She said walking over to the couch and siting next to Emma.

Ruby pulled out her phone and took a picture. There was no way she was missing this moment.


End file.
